Vendas
by metafora89
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Autora original: indigo's ocean. Deidara vuelve de una misión seriamente herido, pero Itachi es el único que está en la base. Como para obtener ayuda... leve ItaDei


Esto es una traducción del genial fic "_**Bandages**_", un oneshot escrito por **Indigo's ocean**. Me encantó la primera vez que lo leí, y también la segunda, y la tecera... Y así sucesivamente hasta que pensé que ojalá más gente pudiera disfrutar del mismo. Así que lo traduje. Lamentablemente, me es imposible poder transmitir todo lo que el original hace, así que recomiendo que, de poder, leáis ése (es en inglés, por si aún no había quedado claro).

Sólo aclarar que es un muy leve ItaDei (más bien, es una insinuación de) y que considero que los personajes son del todo IC (algo que me encanta, porque me parece que hay muy pocos así).

Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo

* * *

La puerta se abrió repentina e inesperadamente, dejando entrar una ráfaga de nieve y viento frío, junto con una figura encorvada que inmediatamente cayó al suelo. Gimió de dolor, acurrucándose más sobre sí mismo, y llamó débilmente:

-¿Sasori-danna?

-No está aquí.-una voz fría respondió. Deidara alzó la mirada para ver una oscura sombra aproximarse amenazadoramente hacia él, pasando por encima de su cuerpo tendido para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Hidan?-preguntó, confuso-¿Kakuzu, un?

La figura bajó la vista, y el rubio pudo distinguir un destello de unos brillantes ojos rojos. Gruñó mentalmente.

-Soy Itachi.-respondió la figura estoicamente, confirmando sus sospechas.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?-respirar se estaba haciendo más complicado ahora, y podía sentir la sangre goteando de sus labios. Estaba desesperado por recibir algún tipo de ayuda, pero Itachi no parecía entender su condición (ni sería capaz, el muy bastardo).

Sin pronunciar palabra, Itachi giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al lugar de donde quisiera haber venido.

-No.-soltó por encima del hombro, y Deidara volvió a gruñir. Tendría que arrastrarse él mismo hasta su dormitorio y hacerse cargo de sus heridas lo mejor que pudiera, y rezar porque Sasori-danna o incluso ese parásito de Tobi llegaran pronto.

Mordiéndose el labio para evitar dejar escapar un quejido, se levantó penosamente sobre sus pies una vez más.

-Esto apesta, un.-murmuró mientras la estancia le daba vueltas salvajemente. Estúpido Líder-sama, enviándole allí solo porque Sasori tenía su propia misión. Estúpido Sasori-danna, por haber rehusado a esperarle. Estúpido Itachi, por haberle hecho unirse, en primer lugar. Estúpido, estúpido Itachi. Tosió, y la sangre salpicó la alfombra – aún otro desastre que él tendría que limpiar, porque estaba completamente seguro de que nadie lo iba a hacer por él.

Sujetó su brazo con fuerza contra su costado al tiempo que cojeaba a través del vestíbulo – estaba definitivamente roto, porque podían sentir los huesos rechinando bajo su piel y era desagradable. Por una vez, estaba complacido con el excesivamente largo, excesivamente femenino uniforme de Akatsuki, ya que era maravilloso para contener la sangre.

Para su exasperación, todo el lugar estaba oscuro. Estúpidos Uchihas y su ridícula visión nocturna. Deidara soltó una maldición cuando su dedo del pie golpeó alguna clase de mesa, luego hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que era una de las marionetas de Sasori-danna. El idiota necesitaba aprender cómo recoger lo que tiraba, en lugar de dejar su mierda alrededor y enfureciéndose cuando se rompía.

Su cuarto, al final del vestíbulo, por supuesto, estaba mucho más desordenado que cualquier cosa que su mentor pudiera provocar – ensuciado con bolsas de arcilla, pergaminos y pequeñas creaciones inacabadas. De cualquier modo, Deidara sabía exactamente dónde estaba todo y fue capaz de zigzaguear alrededor del revoltijo y dejarse caer cansadamente en su cama. Su cabeza se hundió en su almohada y deshizo su peinado con una mano, percatándose con un pequeño vistazo que no era ni de lejos lo suficientemente fuerte como para recolocar su brazo, y seguramente tendría que volver a romperlo por la mañana para asegurarse de que funcionaba correctamente.

Logró desabrochar su estúpido uniforme rojo y negro, haciendo un ovillo con él y presionándolo contra otra de las heridas de su costado. Tío, estaba realmente jodido. Le _había dicho_ a Líder-sama que un intento de asesinato – porque ni siquiera el Líder esperaba que tuviera éxito – contra el Hokage de la Aldea de la Hierba era estúpido y suicida. Pero, por supuesto, nadie le escuchó, porque era el miembro más nuevo y tenía que aprender a hacer lo que se le mandaba.

Odiaba ese lugar. Odiaba su trabajo. Él salía cada día, arriesgando su vida, mientras estúpidos bastardos como Itachi se sentaban sobre su culo y "mantenían la vigilancia" en las bases. ¡Como si hubiera algo que necesitara vigilancia! Resopló y se arrepintió de ello cuando una pequeña sacudida de dolor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Dónde estaba Tobi cuando se le necesitaba?

-Tobi…-probó a llamar- Toooobiiiiiiii... ¡Ven aquí, chico!

Cuando nadie apareció, rió dolorosamente. "Como si eso fuera a funcionar, un". Se dejó caer pesadamente en la almohada de nuevo y cerró sus ojos. Si moría porque nadie le ayudaba, se aseguraría de volver y atormentar a todos.

De pronto, la luz en su habitación se encendió. Abrió sus ojos y trató de adoptar una posición defensiva, pero sus fuerzas fallaron, y sus ojos empezaron a llorar por el brillo. Tenuemente, vio una figura haciéndose cargo apresuradamente en silencio, retirando sus ropas de su herida e intentando abrir su parte superior con cuidado.

-¿Tobi?-preguntó Deidara, vislumbrando un pelo negro. Pero Tobi no llevaba ropas de Akatsuki, ¿no?-¿Zetsu, un?-tal vez había confundido el pelo verde con negro. Pero, por otra parte, la apariencia del hombre-planta era tan llamativa que dudaba que pudiera ser confundido por alguna otra cosa distinta a lo que era.

-Soy Itachi-una voz monótona y fría como una piedra respondió por segunda vez en menos de una hora. Unas manos frías apretaban su torso ahora, dejando huellas heladas a medida que volvían a unir la desgarrada carne y expertamente colocaban un trozo de algodón blanco. El rubio mordió su labio debido a la tensa sensación y dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-Te odio, un-murmuró Deidara mientras su brazo dañado era examinado con unos dedos gélidos-. Joder, joder, joder, joder…-destellos rojos y amarillos chispearon tras sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza, odiando cada diminuto dolor en sus huesos machacados y sabiendo que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Logró contener la respiración y no parecer _demasiado_ débil cuando su radio y cúbito fueron reconectados. Para distraerse del contimuo dolor punzante de su antebrazo, mientras éste era vendado con una tira de tela, intentó mantener una conversación.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-preguntó. Deidara sabía que a Itachi le desagradaba él casi tanto como él odiaba a Itachi. Tener al egocéntrico, arrogante gilipollas realmente _haciendo_ algo por él…

-Estabas llamando a Tobi-respondió el Uchiha, sin que sus contraídos, insomnes ojos se encontraran con los de Deidara-. Supuse que estabas bastante desesperado.

El rubio asintió; entonces, se dio cuenta de algo. Espera. ¿Uchiha Itachi, el que había asesinado a su clan sin ayuda, poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan, casi líder de los Akatsuki, acababa de hacer un chiste? Se sentó dócilmente en un estupefacto silencio, mientras Itachi entablillaba y vendaba su improvisado apaño, se inclinaba para quitarle las sandalias y echaba una sábana sobre sus hombros.

A medida que el Uchiha de la coleta apagaba la luz y daba la vuelta para irse, Deidara consideró preguntarle si realmente tenía sentido del humor. Pero tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban demasiado agotados como para cuestionar nada y, en lugar de eso, acabó mascullando:

-Buenas noches, estúpido príncipe de hielo, un.-se apostaba algo a que Itachi no se había esperado eso.

El hombre se tensó y se detuvo, su mano sobre el marco de la puerta. Deidara jamás se había esperado que, verdaderamente, él fuera a contestar.

-Buenas noches.-y en lugar de su habitual tono gélido, Itachi sonó casi cálido – casi amable. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon de la sorpresa, pero pronto el sueño la reclamó y empezó a vagar por la inconsciencia.

¿Estaba Itachi volviéndose loco?, se preguntó Deidara. ¿O estaba su cansada mente simplemente interpretando todo demasiado profundamente? ¿Había sido una alucinación? Cualquiera que fuera el caso, se encontró a sí mismo deseando que Itachi estuviera allí también cuando se despertara, para desearle los buenos días.


End file.
